


Nova Girl

by bestwithalisp



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex for Favors, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwithalisp/pseuds/bestwithalisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo is a very thorough mechanic who wants to help you with the rising cost of your vehicle's maintenance.  Good thing he's so easy on the eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nova Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Droneshard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droneshard/gifts).



> This was a requested one-shot handed to me a week ago, it's my first attempt at writing a Kylo Ren/Ben Solo AU and I hope you enjoy it. Any and all feedback is welcomed :)

“Hi there, I was wondering if I could get a Taxi”

These words were becoming a constant as of late. In fact it was such a constant, you decided to save the number on your cell and add it to your speed dial. It would be so much easier had you bought that new Mustang at the dealership with your savings, but you were a sucker for those classic models. It had only been a few short months but your baby was in the workshop more often than at home with you. The bill was stacking up against it. It started with the carburetor, followed by idling problems, and now it was your worst nightmare: transmission failure. It was feeling like the costs to repair her were falling out of your hands faster than your paycheques. 

It was finally your day off, the overtime from being at the hospital was crushing any entertainment or livelihood you had. Top that off with your vehicle being stuck at the mechanics for three weeks and you needed a break. The warm weather burning inside your condo so you chose your tank top and shorts today, looking outside for signs of the cab en route to you. You grabbed your wallet, a new stack of cash as your next payment while it sat there broken, and your phone. 

Rushing down the stairs, you heard the honking from the cab; the impatience of chauffeurs wouldn’t be an issue had your vehicle been driveable. You always dreaded going to the mechanic, the front counter staff were never reasonable with you, and the owner seemed to increase his costs with every visit. The only thing you could look forward to is the mechanic manager always seemed friendly, not to mention extremely easy on the eyes. He would always take you by surprise, coming up to you while you were speaking with the receptionist, asking if you ever got a day off while motioning to your scrubs. Normally you laugh and shrug it off, although it was partially true. The past several weeks you were only receiving one day off, and you spent that catching up on cleaning and paying down your debt to this business. 

The driver of the Taxi got out gesturing to the passenger seat while your sandals flopped in quicker strides to the door. You sunk into the stock seat, pulling the hem of your shorts down modestly. You hated how they would ride up sometimes but it was so warm outside, wearing anything longer would have broken a heavy sweat. 

You gave the driver the address of the workshop, adding a request that you needed to get to the grocery store soon afterwards, and to wait for you while you put in a payment. You rounded the corner of your apartment, taking in the sights of your little neighbourhood as the buildings became taller, indicating you were entering the city. The fare ticker was constantly going up–one more thing eating at your funding for a more active life. The clock was highlighted below the fare monitor and you noticed it was getting uncomfortably close to noon. You had done this before; shown up at lunch when they were closing their bays and wouldn’t let you in until one to see your vehicle. Thankfully, you still had fifteen minutes and would only need a short amount of that time to chat. 

You took the last turn as the driver pulled up to the repair shop, you thanked him and reminded him to wait while you pulled open the door and slid out, grabbing your wallet, straightening yourself as you walked away. 

The owner was shuffling over by the door, a key in his hand getting ready to close up for the hour, and you rushed your steps, followed by a “Please! Wait!” He turned to look at you, shifting his eyes into his head and opening the door for you. 

“Thank you, I’m so sorry, I will try to get here sooner” you stumbled through the entrance, gathering your belongings in your hands. You ran up to the front counter, opening your wallet at the same time. The receptionist eyed you up and down, quietly judging your attire. She was gorgeous, a perfect physique and her hair knotted in a bun. You couldn’t understand why she would be so critical of you. 

“The balance on your invoice is three-thousand four hundred sixty-eight dollars. How are you paying for it today?” She was to the point and her voice echoed a fast pace, hinting that it was nearly her break and she was hoping to leave early. You reached into your wallet, grabbing a partial payment for this money pit of a car, and slid it across the high desk. She shot a disapproving look back at you, a smug look being painted across her face.

“You have a week to pay back the remainder of the balance or your vehicle will be placed into confinement and your balance will be brought to small claims court. I will add a note to your invoice today.”

You had one week to come up with over two thousand dollars and not a moment of time off or spare funds to pay for this. The bill was placed in front of you, and you read over her notes. You felt your body nearing a panic attack as her words were repeated in print, reiterating her cold tone. 

The worry you felt was replaced with a scare as you heard a door behind the desk open with a loud creak. Your eyes shot up and met a wave of dark hair connecting to a large figure bent over, the palm of his hand resting against the edge of the desk while his other hand was outstretched and pointing to the computer gesturing the diagnostics to the secretary and their costs. He looked up quickly at you, almost as a quick acknowledgement and looked back down. He stopped in his explanation as though he realized who you were, raising himself to full height and eyeing your form. 

“Hey, Nova girl. I almost didn’t recognize you. I was starting to think you only had scrubs in your wardrobe”

You realized that he wasn’t wearing his coveralls. He must have taken them off before his break. He was wearing a black beater, his chest stretching the fabric tightly against him. His shoulders were broad and built, matching his biceps. He was wearing basic jeans, nothing special or important with several threads breaking out around the pockets, less severe than the rips that were tearing around the knees. 

“I could say the same thing about you,” you chuckled, gesturing to his absence of baggy coverings. 

He noticed you fidgeting with the paper in your hands, you silent anxiety projecting with trembling fingers. You felt awkward staring at him, but in all fairness he was doing the same back to you. You forced your eyes away quickly, looking back at the receptionist who shot you a look of disgust, as though you were trying to prey on something that she wanted. 

“Did you want to come back and see your baby quickly before you leave?” he moved over to the door connecting to the garage bay your car was in, gesturing for you to go first

“Sure! I’m almost forgetting what she looks like,” 

Not needing a second more of convincing in the odd silence, you turned on your heel and walked past the open door he was holding for you. As you walked you picked up a hint of his scent. Despite the overpowering waft of oil and grease, he still produced a musk that was just as original as he was. 

You looked onward to the center of the bay and there she was: in all of her glory. You baby was freshly polished, glittering in the light of the garage, the chrome shammed back to brand new. It still had a tiny dent on the bottom border of the bumper, but it was a problem for another time. Pitch black in color, it’s roar just as cutting as it’s look. You were willing to overlook the price of fuel just to drive away in it again. 

Someday soon, hopefully.

“Heads up!” you heard him yell, tinging of light metal hitting against itself as keys were being flung at you. You reached up instinctively and caught them in your hand. 

“Well? What are you waiting for? Turn it on,” 

It only took that one command and you were hooking your hands on the door handle, plopping into the bucket seats and turning the key in the ignition. A loud and deep roar reverberated through the bay as it came alive, rocking in perfect unison with the engine. You could have driven off like this, completely content, but reality was bring you back and she wasn’t technically back in your arms until you completed your payments. 

He walked over to you in several strides, leaning his elbow against the car and bracing his body against it, careful not to let his grease and oil-stained hands touch the newly-cleaned roof. 

“Are you taking it away today?” he brought his other hand up to run through his curls, the length of it trickling down to his shoulders gracefully. 

You turned off the engine, and pulled out the key. 

“Um….no. I’m actually trying to find a way to get it out of here before it’s impounded. I never realized how expensive it was to fix the transmission,” you turned to press on the handle and he opened the door, granting you just enough space to slide out. You body was sandwiched between him and your vehicle, your face was at level with his chest. You began to flick your eyes up to his, never noticing before the honey and gold that blended in his gaze. You were feeling trapped as silence filled the air, so you decided to break it.

“T-thank you, um…” you questioned his name, your eyebrows knitting together, it wasn’t something you had ever known before.

“It’s Ben, and you’re welcome,” he held out his hand slightly, the distance too close for a proper handshake, and you coupled yours with it, his palm alone was almost the size of your entire hand. 

You tore your eyes from him and began slinking your way out of his shadow against the car. You heard the door shut on your baby while his other hand moved to catch your elbow. You tensed and looked at him, a newfound pulse of fear coming through you. He used his other arm to grasp your opposing elbow and pulled you into him. You were trying to manage some sort of way to protest but you couldn’t bring yourself to it. You felt a low resounding heat beating in your stomach, the force of his arms dragging you to him as though you were weightless was more alluring than terrifying. 

“You think I don’t see you when you come in, don’t you? I’ve been wanting to see this figure underneath your uniform for weeks. Did you wear these slutty little shorts for me today? How about this shirt…” his arms fell to the hem of it, balling it into fists at your abdomen, “I can make that invoice disappear today, Nova girl, and you can drive your vehicle out with a clean slate,”

You couldn’t bring yourself to argue with him, everything about him was perfect. You couldn’t remember the last time someone touched you like he did. His blackened fingers were marking your shirt permanently as he found his way underneath, massaging the skin just below the swell of your breasts. 

“But in exchange, I get to fuck you, exactly how I want it,” his fingers trailed over your chest and hooked into the cups of your bra, teasing your nipples as you sighed into his touch.

“Mmmmm you like that don’t you, you filthy girl,” his hands were slippery, and working expertly around your buds. 

There was distant honking outside the closed bay, and you forgot about the Taxi waiting there for you. 

“I-I c-completely forgo–” you stuttered out, but before you could reach the end of your comment, he was pushing your shirt over your head and running his hands roughly down your sides. He backed you against the side of your car, pushing your hips into the door and pushing his way into the crook of your neck, drawing in the skin and biting down on it. 

You whimpered against his touch, 

“What if someone comes in?”

“It’s my bay,” he was biting down on the shell of your ear as he spoke, “if they don’t come in, they will undoubtedly hear you when I rail you up against this car”

His words were melting you against him, he was pushing his bulge into your heat, sliding upwards against you, causing mumbles to fall from you in complete lust.

“That’s right bitch,” he pushed into you harder, “moan for me, tell me you want it”

Your cheeks were deepening in color, shame rolling off of you each time he pushed into your sex. His hands worked back up to your jaw, positioning your face against his while he grabbed your bottom lip in his teeth, dragging you to his face. You welcomed it, opening your mouth as an invite for his tongue and he took it, shoving himself into you, slicking bands over your taste buds, working his tongue back, competing with want. He pulled away, his mouth still agape, a string of saliva falling between you as a result. He was looking at you with a feral hunger, needing you at this very moment.

“Get up on the hood. Now” 

You pulled away quickly, wanting more. You decided to tease him a little, rocking your hips as you walked and climbed up on the hood of your baby. You stayed there on your knees watching him with half-lidded eyes as he rolled his shirt off his torso and stalked over to you like a predator wanting it’s prey. You were the same height in this stance, and you followed his lead, pulling your shit over your head as he positioned himself in front of you. You ran your hands to the back of your bra and unhooked it, pulling it off slowly as a display for him. 

He was becoming increasingly impatient, ripping the straps off of your arms and catching a breast in his mouth. His lips were soft, on the larger side, suckling on your nipple expertly while you arched yourself into his tongue instinctively. He repeated the same process with your other bud, his hands working their way down to your shorts. 

“Fuck…look at you,” he peeled back to appraise your form, “exactly what I thought you would be, I wonder…” he began unbuttoning and zipping down the denim of your shorts as he continued, "if this little pussy tastes as good as those cherry lips" 

You whimpered in response, and he leaned your shoulders up against the windshield, climbing onto the hood himself, moving your hips so they were aligned with his face. He began pulling your shorts down, hooking his thumbs under your panties while he leaned down to place kisses on your stomach. You lifted your hips to help him drag the shorts off of your legs, your bare chest heaving in anticipation. 

He looked down on your poor little cunt, glistening with your desire of him against the light. You were surprised it wasn’t running down your thigh by this point. You heard him growl as he delved right in. He wasn’t one to tease, you realized, as he started dabbing his own saliva on your folds, plunging into your entrance, his thumbs parting your swollen heat and stimulating the sides. He was laving meticulously at your clit, working one side in circles, then the other. He moved his hands down to lift your legs over his shoulders, running his hands back down to clutch your ass and draw it up to his lips. He pulled at your nub and snapped it back down, flicking over the top of it vigorously with his tongue. He began sucking it in between his lips, erotic noises being elicited while more of his fluids fell from him, drowning your pussy in juices as he lapped them back up. You propped yourself against the glass to see what he was doing, and he gazed back up at you and growled into your core, drawing out that relentless wave of heat and it couldn’t be ignored any longer. You convulsed into him, your body trembling uncontrollably while he worked into you further, moving his thumbs up to pin you still until your shrieks turned into satisfied mewls. 

“God you’re already so fucking dirty,” he took two of his oiled fingers and rubbed it along your sensitive clit earning a cry from your lips. 

He pulled you downward so you were resting on the hood, your need for him was unmanageable, you fingers working under his jeans and unbuttoning them and dragging down his zipper. As soon as he was freed, you hooked your fingers under the top of his pants, pulling them off desperately to no avail. His cock was pushing hard against the fabric, making it almost impossible to pull him free. He shoved your hands down, pulling his jeans off easily, his dick springing forth as you stared at it for a moment. The girth alone was enough to make you question your own anatomy but your hands reached up, grasping it tightly, working quick strokes up and down his shaft. He leaned down to kiss you, a slight sour tinge to it from the grease of his fingers. 

He pulled your hand away and positioned himself against your aching cunt. You drew your hand up to your mouth and coated two of your fingers down, working your entrance open for him. He removed your hand almost immediately,

“I said I’m fucking you how I wanted. Naughty little nurse, I’m going to play doctor with you. If you want this so bad, you’re going to take it all without question,”

He placed one hand on the hood and with the other guided his cock to push inside of you–full and quick. You felt a slight burn from the instant stretch and he pulled himself out to the tip, ramming back into you again. His fist fell fast and hard onto the black hood, leaving a dent in the metal while he became unhinged, pounding into you without mercy. He was plunging into your stomach, creating new ridges with each thrust, snapping himself into you periodically and finding out what made you scream. 

Your arms gave out from holding you up, giving in entirely to him pumping into you, causing your ass and back to squeak back against the steel. He growled in response, grabbing a fistful of your hair, 

“Fuck, tell me you’re my little cum slave,”

You shrieked against his strength.

“Say it!”

His speed was losing rhythm

“Fuck! I-I’m your little cum slave!” 

A moment later he pulled out, shooting himself evenly onto your belly button and tits. He rubbed over them, coating you down, bringing the excess up into your mouth, the taste of sour and salt was new to you. 

He worked his way off the hood, grabbing your bra and shirt, ordering you to put it on. You sat up in confusion, 

“Do you have anything I can clean myself with first?”

He bent down and grabbed his pants, smirking while he spoke,

“I do, but I prefer you to dress with me still on you, a little souvenir,”

You pulled your garments on. It wasn’t the most pleasant feeling having them stick to you, but he fucked you in a way you couldn’t ever imagine. You slid yourself off the hood, legs threatening to give out from the brutal pounding. The remainder of your garments lay on the hood and you dressed yourself quickly, finding your keys. You were both appropriate at the same time, he pressed you up against the door of the car gently, cupping your face in his hands and placing a final kiss on your lips. 

“Enjoy your ride. It should function better now,” he gazed over at the fresh dent in the hood, “it needs some body work though. If you come back I might be able to pull it out.”


End file.
